Stinky Cheese
'Stinky Cheese '''is the twelth episode of Season 2. Plot The Fat Controller had sent 'Arry and Bert to collect some Sodor Stinky Cheese from the Sodor Dairy and take it to the market. The diesels hated the job and wanted to get rid of the cheese. "Hurry, hurry!" panted 'Arry. "We'll be done with this job before I know it!" panted Bert. But they were being very careless. Diesel 10 was at the Yards picking up metal to put into Dave's trucks. "If you don't mind me saying this Diesel 10," called Dave, "But could you go just a bit faster? It'd be nice if you could." "Humph!" huffed Diesel 10, "You just take me for granted." On Gordon's Hill, Bert kept on bumping his crates of cheese. "Come on, smelly flatbeds! Come on!" he grumbled. The flatbeds didn't like this at all. "Bert, be careful!" cautioned his driver. Bert just bumped the flatbeds again and again. Eventually, the coupling between Bert and the flatbed of cheese snapped. "Uh, oh." "Weeeeeeeee!" cried the flatbeds, "Woooohoooooo!" Diesel 10 gasped. "Ah!" The flatbeds scrurried down the hill and biffed into him as the sharp cheddar, provolone, Swiss, and string chesse splattered all over Diesel 10! "Ugh, you stupid hunks of metal!" growled Diesel 10. A piece of cheese fell on his nose. "Ugh, good thing I can't taste this stuff..." Dave couldn't help laughing. "My goodness, Diesel 10! Is Pinchy still hungry? Ha, ha!" Diesel 10 growled even more. Gordon arrived for his coaches and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! Diesel 10, you don't look so evil now!" In fact, Gordon laughed so hard that he sneezed all over Diesel 10. "*ahem* Sorry 'bout that. Good day!" "Bless you!" said Dave. Gordon puffed off to collect his express carriages. Now Diesel 10 was covered with cheese and soot. He was furious. "'Arry... Bert... Oh, when I lay my buffers on you two, I'll... " "Now that's enough!" said his driver. "Stop it! Be a sensible engine and get cleaned instead. I'm sure it was just an honest mistake." "Honest... Pah!" huffed Diesel 10. Once he was cleaned, the engines kept on laughing at him, especially 'Arry and Bert. "Look here, Bert! It's a cheesy engine!" giggled 'Arry. "I think he likes the taste of cheese!" teased Bert. Splatter and Dodge were at the washdown too. "Yeah, what the yellow diesels said." they said in unision. "Jinx!" yelled Splatter. "Aw..." groaned Dodge. DIesel 10 was cross and snapped Pinchy at the diesels. "Be lucky you're not steam engines!" he yelled. "Woah, let's scram!" cried Splatter. "What he said!" added Dodge and the diesels ran away in fear. Diesel 10 laughed, but then coughed on Gordon's soot. "Ugh, if only I can get a better engine..." Henry had arrived for the Local and laughed when he saw this. Diesel 10 was embarassed. "I'll get my revenge someday, you stupid engines... Someday..." He clanked his claw angrily and scurried away. Characters *Gordon *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Dave *Henry ''(does not speak) *Diesel (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks Splatter and Dodge's last speaking roles until Season 9. Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes